


Smutember 2018 Wet Dreams

by thatguywiththefaceOG



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Being Walked In On, Dreams, F/M, Incest, Nudity, Orgasm, Penis In Vagina Sex, Sibling Incest, Vaginal Sex, Wet Dream, pinecest - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-21
Updated: 2018-11-21
Packaged: 2019-08-27 06:16:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 144
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16697008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thatguywiththefaceOG/pseuds/thatguywiththefaceOG
Summary: Dipper has a strange dream. written fro smutember on tumblr





	Smutember 2018 Wet Dreams

Dipper opened the door to the attic. His sister, Mabel was sitting on her bed, completely nude.

Embarrassed and red faced, Dipper turned to leave. “Mabel, I so sorry…”

“Dipper wait.”

As he turned to leave Mabel grabbed his arm. Dipper turned and he found he was nude as well. Mabel pulled him in for a kiss. Dipper felt his manhood harden. The two tumbled onto her bed.

Dipper entered her womanhood. He pressed his forehead against hers as he repeatedly thrusted deep into his sister. There grunts and groans grew rhythmic.

“Mabel, I’m cumming…”

Dipper awoke with a start. He turned to see the face of his sister, sleeping soundly. He threw back his blanket. They were dark stains on his boxers and his sheets. His semen felt cold and sticky against his skin. He let out a deep sigh. This was uncomfortable.


End file.
